The curse of Ellanora
by Victora4505
Summary: She was of the Va'tor; a tracker of the north that was called upon by a wizard named Gandalf the grey to accompany thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. But will her lone wolf persona win the loyalty and trust of the dwarves? or will she succumb to the fear of entering the sick forest now known as Mirkwood?
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Race

The Curse of Ellanora

 **Hiya Everyone!**

 **this is the first chapter to my Hobbit fanfic. It is a Kilixoc and if you don't like oc's this isn't a book for you.**

 **anyway to those who want to continue enjoy the first chapter :)**

 **-Victoria4505**

* * *

Chapter One: the lost race

* * *

It was raining, that alone brought a small smile to her lips as she stood leaning against a trunk beneath the thick branches of a willow tree out of the way. The dreary weather may dishearten others but it brought fond memories to the woman as the ground became thick with mud and the forest around her became hard to see as the rain thickened. Does pranced through the mist as they bolted for shelter that the trees provided, birds and squirrels hiding in the trees. She was of the Va'tor; trackers of the north.

Her pure black Friesian snorted as he rocked back on his legs, itching from standing in one spot. His saddle beautifully crafted in reds and black carried two black large satchels draped over his rear behind the seat and set with a matching bridal. The brace around his front and between his front powerful legs held the saddle in place along with the strap that circled around the base of his thick tail. His mane was long and thick, crumbled from its braids, his tail long sweeping along the damp ground. His hooves covered in hair that had clomped together by the mud.

"Forgive me Artrios, just a little while longer I promise," she assured him, he gazed at her with dark brown eyes and snorted before bowing his head as he returned to graze at what little grass he could find. Her forever night reflecting silver orbs drifted around the thick misted area until an elderly man in grey robs with a staff and pointy hat astride a horse of Rohan. It was Gandalf the grey riding through the mist as he struggled to navigate; weaving through the trees until he spotted the only willow tree in the area, "Gandalf. It looks as if you are lost."

"That I am my dear," he agreed with a smile as he slid off his mount and walked to her. Pushing off from the tree, she walked half way to meet him, her thin black cloak fell between her shoulder blades and the hood covered her head, the face cover bunched at her neck like a scarf. Her black dress shirt was tucked in a dark brown leather corset with matching belt that hung low on her hips, held a knife pouch on her right thigh with an additional strap wrapped around her leg and arm bracers. Her black breaches were like tights; easy to move around in and black boots adorn on her small feet. An elf cladded in black some would suggest. But she was no elf.

"So tell me, what does Gandalf the grey want me so far south west for?" she questioned moving to Artrios who had her large beautifully crafted hunting bow of black with gold ruins and its matching quiver full of black arrows. The people of the Va'tor were people that stuck to the darkness. Some call them assassins others say shadows. Gandalf watched the maiden slip her bow over her head and attacked her quiver to her spare hip before giving him her full attention.

"I require your services as a tracker," he spoke cautiously as he took a step forward. Her white eyes blinked at him as if asking him to explain. So he pushed the matter further, "Thorin Oakenshield and his company will be on a quest to reclaim Erebor and defeat Smaug."

"No one has ever defeated that retched thief," she suddenly spoke with an echoing hiss in her words as her eyes brightened in the shadows of the tree. Anger coursed through her, "Not the slayers of the north, nor the Elves of Mirkwood. What makes you think Dwarves can stop him?"

"I have faith in them," he resorted but she shook her head, her thick dark mocha locks flying from beneath her hood as she walked back to her stead. He sighed as he waddled after her, mounting swiftly and took the reins in one hand, "Will you deny me such aid?"

"I will aid them, tracking. Nothing more nothing less," she spoke in hard tone, he nodded with a smile on his face; pleased with her answer, "you will tell Thorin Oakenshield of my part but I will not help them on their quest to kill a dragon or reclaim Erebor. That is their task alone."

"Thank you my dear," he bowed before staring up at her, "we shall meet in the Shire within a moons cycle."

"Consider it done," she answered, tapping Artrios's sides and allowed him to take off into a canter, ditching the shelter of the trees and into the open rain. Bringing her hand to her face, she lifted the face cover to hide her mouth and nose as she travelled through the clouded forest. No one needed to know what she looked like.

For hours she rode on and on, through mountain trails and streams to cover her tracks as she made her way through the wilderness. As sunset approached Artrios stood at a cliffs edge overlooking the valley. She noticed the small camp a few yards away below. Merchant's maybe? Making the stallion turn round, did the rider of the night make her way into the valley, making sure to avoid the camp as she came to a small spring.

Lifting her leg over Artrios's head, did the woman cladded in black slid off with elven grace, her feet hitting the rocks of the river bed and approached the water's edge. Her sharp eyes caught the outline of deer tracks, fresh; about an hour's old. A twig snapped and her head shot up as her senses heightened. Movement to the North West of her on the land ledge above, without hesitation did she tie the massive horse to a branch before removing her bow from her back and moved to the fallen tree that acted as a bridge on a high angle.

Blending in with the darkness of the forest, the brunette used that to her advantage as she moved silently through the trees. Her long fingers rubbed mud to see if it was moist and looked around, noticing the marks on the bark of trees. With a sigh did she climb a great pine tree and looked at the forest floor in hopes of dinner; lying in wait was a bore as she drew an arrow and held it loosely.

Then a snow rabbit peeked its head out of its hole, an eyesore even in the dark. With a second she aimed with precision and fired as though the string was aflame. The arrowhead deep in the neck of the animal. Such was expected of a marksmen of the Va'tor.

In the north she was the highest rank of archers and knife throwing. Trained and made for fighting at a far distance, but held great agility and speed. Strength and close range not so much. So fitting she was a part of the hunting parties and patrol. Though her people are of different races combined such as dwarves, elves, men, nymphs and so on; they all had one thing in common. They've all died once before. Her previous life was not a great one; it was horrid and dark, her life ending at seventeen years of age but was chosen by the great king that watches over middle earth.

Dropping to the ground did she forget her thoughts and focused on the current objection as she picked up the arrow with the snow rabbit attached on the end, the sun had set completely as the marks woman make her way back to her horse at the spring. It didn't take long to build a fire with her kill roasting over the flames, her fingers cleaning the steel arrow head then sharping it to perfection so it did not dull. The saddle was off and on the ground providing something for her to lean against as Artrios stood off to the side. With a rope made halter around his face instead of the bridle, knowing he would not dare to travel far from her.

After eating most of the rabbit, she threw the left overs into a nearby bush before putting out the small fire and rested against the saddle. Sleep did not come to her, it never did. Her curse always a reminder; the need to eat daily was barely there and the itch to sleep always present but never allowed to give her a moment of peace. To never age a day since her rebirth was a fate worse than death.

"Do you think I will die tomorrow Artrios?" she asked the stallion who nickered in reply causing her to snort as she thought of his answer in her mind. _Probably not_. Closing her eyes did she find enough peace to rest her body for the oncoming day, listening to the night life of the forest.

The pattern of travel for hours on end, find somewhere to camp, then hunt, then eat and finally rest continued for almost a month before she finally arrived at the Shire's edge. She had passed Bree five days ago and now was on the path to Hobbiton where there was nothing but bright green hills for miles. She had noticed that Hobbits were very suspicious of outsiders but were polite and friendly. She was marvelled by how short they were with big hair feet and elf like ears but did not even reach up to Artrios's belly. But then again he was enormous for his breed.

Children squealed and ogled the massive horse and its shadowed rider as they navigated through the Shire taking in the small gardens and the green round doors in the hills. Hobbit holes. How fitting. Artrios quickened his pace uphill as she passed the hobbit hole with a tree above it, and headed for the meadow beyond it. It was bare of any homes and hobbits allowing her to dismount and pull off his tack, he took off like a bullet into the lush green grass and rolled onto his back; scratching an itch he couldn't reach before he stared to graze in peace.

The Shire was peaceful and full of merry folk something that she desired, a life of peace without war or hate in the world, to be blissfully ignorant of the world outside of the Shire. Still she sat in the long grass of the meadow with her belongings around her as she savoured the feeling of the sun on her pale skin, the hood now fallen letting her hip length hair to flow in the warm breeze.

"Ah there you are," a voice called out to her, she looked over her shoulder to see Gandalf standing a few feet away with a large smile on his face, " I was wondering where you had wondered off to."

"Merely savouring the moment," she spoke quietly as they watched Artrios roll into the grass once more.

"There is a meeting at the hobbit hole on the hill, it will have a mark on the door, not hard to find," he began as he stepped closer with a bow of his head. She glanced up at him with suspicion.

"Does the poor hobbit know of this?" she questioned and the great wizard of grey shook his head making her scowl at him as he stared down at her hopefully, "you want me to start a smooth intro, yes?"

"It would be much appreciated," he spoke making her sigh in defeat before she stood and packed her belongings and whistled sharply. Whinnying loudly Artrios make his arrival with quick and long strides. She smiled placing the bridal, saddle and bags on him once more and walked him down the dirt road, leaving Gandalf behind. She glanced at the door noticing the ruin glowing faintly in blue and tied her horse to the fence on the side away from the road. Pulling the knock twice did she wait.

A small male hobbit stood in his night robe before her with a bewildered expression she gave a bow of her head in greeting and a small smile.

"Good evening master hobbit," she spoke gently as not to frighten him. Such a wee thing, "do you have any water to spare? I have travelled far and my skin has emptied."

"Yes, yes of course, come in," he ushered the woman inside before closing the door and lead her through the maze of his home. Her eyes widened with wonder as she took in the hobbit's home.

"Such a lovely place," she voiced causing the hobbit to beam at her praise as he poured a glass of water, "it is very peaceful here in the Shire. It's refreshing."

"Really? Where have you travelled from?" the hobbit had unruly curled caramel locks and bright brown eyes. He suddenly made a noise of disgust as he held out his hand, "how rude of me, my name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Ellanora of the Va'tor," she replied taking his hand gently, his jaw slacked as he stared at her with a new found shock. The warriors of wolves from the north that he only heard about in stories, he did not believe them to be real and to have a living Va'tor before him. She gave a small knowing smile behind her cup as she took a sip.

"I had heard stories of great warriors that ran along wolves in the night, savage and wild as the animal. I did not believe that they were a real race," he spoke softly as he sat across from her staring into her silver night eyes that made her look all the more mysterious if not animalistic; she gave a small snort of amusement.

"The Va'tor are warriors of wolves and although we can be ruthless in battle we are not savages nor are we wild, untamed yes, wild no," she spoke wisely placing her cup down just before a knock on the door rang through the quiet home. She looked at him expectantly as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked over his shoulder, "are you expecting anyone master Baggins?"

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 **so let me know what you guys think :)**

 **please review and comment below it would be awesome to talk to some of you guys.**

 **anyway I'll see you all later**

 **-Victoriaheart4505**


	2. Chapter 2: The Company Of Oakenshield

**Hiya Everyone!**

 **Just want to say a huge thanks to anime-aquarion-fan, Alexma, Diann and RachelRose 523** **for adding this story to their favourites or following me for only the first chapter, it means a lot and made me happy to know you guys like it even though their are a few spelling mistakes :/ So I Here is the second chapter for all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Victoria4505**

* * *

Chapter two: The Company Of Oakenshield

* * *

The hobbit stared at the woman from the Va'tor from the north. Such a long trip that would have taken months if not a year or so to venture even by horseback. She sat before him and he could not help but stare in awe at such deadly beauty before a knock on the door broke him out of her spell. Her pale white eyes stared at the door with wonder and confusion.

"Are you expecting anyone master Baggins?" she questioned him as he stared at the door in confusion.

"N-no, I'm not," he spoke loud at first before quieting down and headed for the front door to see who it was, Ellanora sat at the table expectantly with the cloth and hood now back in place. Moments passed before a bulky dwarf with tattoos on his head and long hair hit his shoulders along with a massive beard. Plus the battle axe she spotted on his back. His dark eyes found her as soon as he walked through the round archway.

"Who are you?" he growled making Ellanora cross her arms and arch a thin eyebrow at him. Her eyes glowed from beneath the hood giving him an uneasy feeling. No human could have such eyes; only animals of the night had such eyes.

"How rude master dwarf, maybe you should ask nicely," she drawled out slowly. He didn't speak before he sat down at the table and took Bilbo's plate of food without asking making her eyes narrow. Bilbo walked back in and sat in the corner. Silence washed over the three races as they listened to the dwarf's horrible table manners.

"y-you know the thing is, I wasn't expecting visitors," Bilbo spoke to the dwarf before the bell chimed making the hobbit turn. The ragged dwarf looked up from his plate.

"That would be the door," he grumbled through a mouth full of food. Her lips pulled back into a sneer of disgust as she watched him eat while the poor hobbit once again answered the door. The plate practically licked clean and the dwarf ventured off to find more food. She silently followed as he found a cookie jar above the fire place.

"OH!" the snow headed dwarf cried out in joy at the side of the bald headed one, "evening brother!"

"By my beard, your shorter and wider than last we met," the taller one spoke making the older dwarf roll his eyes.

"Shorter, not wider. Sharp enough for both of us," he teased with a wink that caused them both to chortle before clashing heads. Typical dwarves. She rolled her eyes as she moved further back into the house and sat down by the stairs listening to Bilbo rant to the two Dwarves that were raiding his pantry. Playing with one of her throwing knifes she didn't notice that the snow haired dwarf had spotted her on his way back to the table, "and who might you be lassie?"

"Ellanora of Va'tor," she spoke calmly stopping her blade in mid spin to stare at him. He gave a kind smile and bowed.

"Balin at your service," he spoke warmly, "I didn't know the Va'tor still existed."

"Aye, just well hidden," she assured with a mischievous smile. He let out a bark of a laugh before turning to the other dwarf.

"Dwalin come meet a Va'tor," he commanded as the battle axed dwarf approached, his thick arms crossed over his chest, she nodded to him. His eyes looking her up and down.

"Close or far?" he questioned. And she snickered.

"Far," she spoke with confidence. Only a warrior would understand such talk, was she a close range attacker or fought at a distance. He nodded in respect before venturing off again with Balin. Her head turned as the door was once again opened.

"Fili." The blonde dwarf in a wool trimmed coat spoke first.

"And Kili," The brunet spoke soon after, her eyes watching the two bow in synch before raising themselves up with bright smiles.

"At yours service!" they chorused. She could see the poor hobbit's cheeks become red with annoyance.

"You must be mister Boggins," the brunet dwarf, Kili, chirped at the hobbit who held the door.

"Nope, you can't come in. you've come to the wrong house," the hobbit snapped trying to shut the door only to have the brunet with the scrub of a beard stop the door and push it and the Hobbit back.

"What?! Has it been cancelled?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. His brother coming up behind him to stare at the poor fuming hobbit with suspicion.

"Nobody told us," the blonde spoke eyeing him. Bilbo stared at him with disbelief on his angry expression as he shook his head.

"What? No, nothings been cancelled—," the hobbit started, annoyance clear in his voice. Smiles broke out on their faces.

"Well that's a relief," Kili spoke with glad as he pushed past, looking around the home as his brother strutted past smugly. The Va'toren's eyes followed them through the house until the young one stepped into the room where she was sitting. He froze staring at her with alarm. He could not see face beneath the hood or the mask that covered half her face but he could see the silver eyes that practically glowed beneath the hood, "Who are you?"

"How rude, didn't your mother raise you better?" she sneered in a gentle tone. He flustered at how soft her voice was, like velvet but he was angry for her comment; he glared.

"I won't repeat myself," he snarled, she scoffed at his attempt to intimidate her. To dominate. His brown eyes stared at her form hidden by the shadows of the stairs, but the anger faded as her shoulders began to shake and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Tell me dwarf, what would you do if I did or didn't tell you my name?" she asked as she hauled herself to her feet, his eyes widened as she towered over him, his shoulder only reaching her ribs. She was tall. And intimidating. His eyes stared at hers never breaking until he broke it seconds later did his eyes shift down as he bowed his head.

A simple act of submission.

A show of respect.

"I'm Kili son of Dis," he whispered, her head tilted to the side as her eyes danced with curiosity, his eyes darted up quickly, "what is your name?"

"Ellanora, marksmen of the Va'tor," she answered gently. His blood froze and his face became pale as he stared at the woman in shock, he just threatened a Va'toren. A marksman. Her eyes danced with amusement as she chuckled softly, "it is nice to meet you Kili, son of Dis."

Ellanora slid by the dwarf without another word. He stood stiff; his heart had climbed up into his throat in his realization of who he was talking to. He began to breathe again as Fili walked from the way he had and stood beside him with a worried look.

"Kili? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Fili spoke with a small laugh as the color returned to his brother's cheeks. His brown eyes darted to him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"There's a Va'tor here," he spoke in a rasp. Fili stared at him before scoffing and steered him in the direction of the dining room.

"Kili there are no such thing as the Va'tor. There just stories that uncle told us to make us do as we were told," Fili argued pushing his brother further through the hobbit home. Kili shook his head and struggled to turn around.

"Fili I am not lying! There is a marksman of the Va'tor in this house," he spoke with urgency for his brother to believe him. But his brother merely stared at him with a sigh.

"Kili—," Fili began until he looked over his brothers shoulder as saw a shadow move through the halls, his eyes widened as he saw the glowing silver eyes. Kili frowned before turning around as saw who as at the other end of the hall. The marksman stood in all her glory staring them down.

"The other dwarves have arrived with Gandalf, it would be best for you two to join them," she spoke with no emotion before moving on down the hall. The two siblings let out a breath the didn't know they were holding after her depart.

"I told you," Kili remarked.

"Yes. I will listen to you next time when a legend from one of uncle's stories becomes real," he waved off as they flocked into the dining room. Ella made sure to weave through the halls after them. Observe from a distance. Her eyes caught that of Gandalf through the ruckus of the dwarves raiding the poor frustrated and panic stricken hobbit who scolded the dwarves like children.

"Ella, So glad you made it," Gandalf greeted her in front of the dwarves that walked back and forth from the pantry to the dining room, those of the short appearances gave him funny looks except for a few.

"Well it wasn't as though I had a choice," the edge of her lip curved up in a small teasing smile as the wizard winked at her in mischief. the woman shook her head as they watched the dwarves sit around the table covered in fine food of the Shire.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the lack of table manners as the Dwarves chew with open mouths, ate like they were raised in the slumps, throwing half eaten food and drinking twice their weight in ale. Scowling at the Chuckling wizard who found amusement in her displeasure, Ella knew that she was not going to have a pleasant time with these folk.

"You could have warned me about this," she had grumbled under her breath, her eyes following the exhausted looking hobbit who came marching around the corner cursing under his breath.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked causing Ellanora to roll her eyes. Like he didn't already know. Who else would like having twelve random Dwarves in his house? Taking his food and destroying his belongings?

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves!" The hobbit hissed angrily as they moved into the kitchen. The tracker merely watching from the corner of her eye, "what are they doing here?"

"They're quiet the merry gathering. once you get use to them," Gandalf assured with an easy smile but it only made the hobbit bright red with fury as he grabbed the wizard by the arm and dragged him out.

"I don't want to get use to them! Look at the state of my kitchen!" Bilbo cried gesturing to the room of which they stood in. Ella agreed; he had a point the place looked like it had been raided, "There's mud staining in the carpet! they've pillaged the pantry and I'm not going to even tell you what they've done to the plumbing."

Ella watched growing concern as Bilbo marched out of the kitchen into the hall that she was in, pointing at all the damage the dwarves have done as Gandalf stood beside her. Her heart bled for him.

It didn't seem fair to thrust a company of dwarves and a role of a burglar placed on his little head then to have the dwarves storm into his home and destroy everything in sight. It's not to say she didn't hate the dwarves for their pigheaded antics; it was just how they were as a race.

"I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo cried in utter frustration. Her eyes darted to the left where a dwarf had slowly and cautiously approached the angrily flustered hobbit.

"Excuse me," he spoke gently, in a friendly reach that had the hobbit turn his head to stare at him in bewilderment. Ella's lips curved a little more. well, there was always the fair few that were different, "I'm sorry to interrupt. but what should I do with my plate?"

"here you go, Ori give it to me," It was the blonde dwarf called Fili who snatched the plate before Bilbo could open his mouth to reply and threw it past Gandalf and the tracker. Her eyes widened as Bilbo gave an alarmed cry, her pearl nocturnal eyes darted over her shoulder to see his brother, Kili, catching them.

Only to throw them.

"That's my Mother's dinner set, its over a hundred years old!" the Hobbit squeaked in dismay, Ella's ears picked up the stomping of boots and clattering of metal clashing together, Bilbo scowled darkly at them, "Could you not do that?! you'll blunt them?!"

"Ooh, Did you hear that lads?" the dwarf she had heard been called Bofur snickered in amusement as they continued with their little tune despite the hobbit's objection, "he says we'll blunt the knives."

 _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_  
 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
 _And when you've finished, if they are whole,_  
 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Although the tune was catchy and they did clean up after themselves, Ella only stood stiffly watching the dwarves with narrowed eyes as they laughed at another. She glared at Gandalf who was amused by their brutish behaviour, it seemed that no matter what race; males will always be full of themselves.

"men," she spat with a roll of her eyes, pushing off the archway to trek into the back corner of the house however a sharp knock that silenced everyone rang through the house of Bilbo Baggins, Ella stopped in mid step and Gandalf spoke in the tense silence.

"He's here," was all the wizard said and the tracker let out a sigh. This would be interesting.

* * *

 **Hey! So hope you liked it, Please review and comment below!**

 **would like to see what you guys think, if anything need adjusting or taken out, or if you just want to add a character! I don't mind**

 **again a Big thank you to** **anime-aquarion-fan, Alexma, Diann and RachelRose 523** **for adding this story to their favourites or following me.**

 **it made my shitty week better :)**

 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by next weekend, fingers crossed. xx**

 **good morning, good afternoon or goodnight to where ever you are in the world. Bye!**

 **-Victoria4505**


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

**Hiya guys!**

 **Chapter Three is up for you guys! I got a little excited when I got more people following my story or adding it to their favourites So thank you: Catlover 123456789, Alexstarlight18, and Ro781727 but a big thank you to Diannn for my first review :) I'm glad you like it so far and will continue to post as much as I can.**

 **More reviews, adding or following makes me post faster :)**

 **Kili x oc : don't like don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: We Meet Again**

* * *

Ella didn't know what to think or to say as Gandalf opened up that door, seeing the aged and rugged dark haired Dwarven king on the other side gazing at the shire with a moment of piece. It had been so long since she had seen him, her eyes wandering his dark eyes and clocked figure. but thing would never change.

That scowl plastered forever on his face.

The exiled king bowed his head in greeting of the wizard. Stone cold eyes that were cold but if you looked hard enough you could see a weary old soul, the loud thud of his boots echoed through the roof as he stepped inside.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find," a small curl of the king's lips was present with the light humour as the wizard shuffled out of the way in the small space, "I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been that mark on the door."

Ella slid into the shadows of the next room watching as he breezed past, swiftly tugging the cloak off his broad shoulders and folding it over his arm. he glanced around finding faces and sharing fond and welcoming smiles as Bilbo stepped forward enraged by the sudden news.

"There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" the hobbit cried as the wizard slid the door shut, blocking poor Bilbo's path to go inspect the mark.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf assured with a promise to remove it but the Hobbit scoffed. She could see why the hobbit was doubtful, after the dwarves had made such a ruckus., "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit," Thorin jested in a threatening domineer, Ella couldn't help but roll her eyes as the mental image of a wolf towering over a Rabbit.

 _'Might as well bare your fangs Thorin,'_ she mused sarcastically.

Her eyes watching as Thorin circle the curly haired and flustered Hobbit, like a predator with prey, jabbing him left and right with questions until the hobbit came up with a fumble of an answer that caused the company to erupt into a fit of giggles.

 _'Men and dick measuring? seriously?'_ She scoffed in disgust as she bit her cheek to resist storming into the middle of the group and slapping the exiled king across the face, _'why did I agree to this?'_

Gandalf's aged eyes met hers as the dwarves shuffled back into the dinning room with their king now present for the meeting. She nodded mutely and slid into the darkness of the house, making sure to keep an ear open on the conversation. Flopping down on the stairs, listening to the group of dwarves, she allowed her mind to wander as she thought of the King in the next room. They weren't close per say but she had saved his moody hide a fair few times. Sometimes they would pass one another in towns; Him being a blacksmith and her stocking on supplies for her travels.

However the last time she saw him was sixty years ago, banging away at an red hot metal that would soon become a tool for cropping. And each and every time she encountered him, He would rant at her as soon as he saw her. No doubt he will do it again once Gandalf said she was here.

The thought caused a sigh to escape her parted lips as she pulled out a knife from her boot and began to sharpen the blade. Then her ears picked up the conversation in the other room, and a good thing too.

"Thorin, I must tell you that I have brought another member for this quest," Gandalf began cautiously, she snickered. Was the all mighty Gandalf the Grey afraid of an Exiled dwarf king?

"Oh? where is he?" came the calm reply and she could almost see the confused look on that scowling face.

"Not a he Thorin," Balin put in drawing the cold blue eyes to him.

"What?!" Thorin hissed angrily. Wait for it, "A woman? You brought a woman into this?"

"Not just any woman, Uncle! She's a marksmen of the Va'tor!" Kili exclaimed in excitement, making the other dwarves gap at him before whispering around, "Like the one from your stories, that you told me and Fili."

 _There it is._

A chair screeched across the ground followed by storming footsteps that moved around the house, room to room; searching. Then her eyes met with raging blue. Thorin stood before her with his hands fisted and his body tensed.

"Thorin," she greeted calmly, She knew what he was going to say.

"What are you doing here?!" he snarled viciously so. But Ella just rose an eyebrow calmly at the angered king that resembled a child having a temper tantrum not getting his own way. which was kind of ironic since he wasn't.

"Gandalf wanted me here," Ella answered smoothly sliding the knife back in her boot and standing up from the steps of the stairs. Peeking over his head she caught the many eyes who watched in either fascination or amusement.

"Why are you here?" he questioned seething at the woman, this woman who made a fool out of him. Made him look weak and unable to protect himself in battle time and time again. She infuriated him.

"He wants me as a tracker. If you had waited and listened to what the Wizard has to say then you would have known that I am only tracking, acting as guild and looking out for danger on your travels until you reach the lonely mountain."

Her words left him gob smacked as he stared up at her with a slack jaw and widened eyes. Then he turned swiftly leaving the woman alone with his head bowed, so no one would see his flushed cheeks and gritted teeth. She always did that, scolding him like he was a child. Swatting him away like a fly.

His eyes met that of Gandalf, scowling up at the wizard who was pushing his buttons so darn well. First a skittish hobbit who didn't have a clue how to fight or protect himself let alone be a burglar! Then That Woman!

"Fine, We'll do it your way," He huffed in defeat. His eyes traveling back over the heads of his company to stare at the Nocturnal white eyes. Protests from Bilbo went unheard as Thorin whipped his head around to Balin, "Give them a contract."

"I wont need one, Thorin," Ella assured making heads turn and half of them got a real look at her despite having only her eyes shown. Maybe it was the bow strapped to her back or the quiver on her thigh, nah it was the throwing knives on her belt.

"Alright," he nodded pleased with her answer as Balin stood with a paper in hand, giving it to the Hobbit behind the king.

"It's just the usual summery about pocket expenses, Time required, Funeral arrangements and so forth," Balin explained briefly that made Bilbo's eyes pop in alarm as Thorin shoved the parchment into his chest. Stumbling away did he peel the folded paper back to read the terms of this quest he had been dragged into.

"I cannot guaranty his safety," Thorin spoke as he stood to whisper in the Wizard's ear. Gandalf's lips formed a thin line.

"Understood," was all he could reply with.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," the king finished giving Gandalf a hard look. His eyes slid back to the dark shadows where the marksmen stood with narrow eyes, and he knew she had heard every word that he said. Another thing he hated about that woman is how she could judge someone, how she could make a king filled by greed and power feel small and worthless by just a few words.

 _You're a coward._

His eyes shied away from hers, letting himself fall back into his seat as he tuned back into reality as his company watched the hobbit with some sort of expression of amusement while Bilbo read out the conditions.

"Elastration? Insulation? Incineration?!" His voice peeked high as he corrected himself, finally getting the word right as he stared in disbelief at Bofur.

"Oh aye, he'll burn the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye," the Dwarf concluded for the pale hobbit who stood with his jaw dropped. Ella rolled her eyes as the Dwarven men snickered. The Hobbit didn't understand their form of teasing.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked leaning forward to get a look of the hobbit who stared off to the side pursing his lips. The hobbit released a deep breath leaning over as he struggled to keep airflow to his lightened head.

"Just let me think," was all the Hobbit could wheeze out.

"Think infernos with wings," Bofur chirped standing up.

"I need air!" Bilbo choked, Ella had silently but quickly moved around the house to end up beside him with a cup of water. Waiting calmly for what was to happen in a few seconds. He was going to faint.

"flashing light, surging pain and then poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur continued throwing his arms around as he went on, making it harder for Bilbo to breath as he began to spiral into panic attack.

"You are not helping Dwarf," Ella snarled at him, the hated dwarf put his hands up in surrender just as Bilbo lifted his head. Breathing in once, he straightened his shoulders then slumped them as he breathed out. He repeated and all eyes watched; some in concern, some in amusement.

"Nope," was all the Hobbit could manage as he collapsed on his carpet in the middle of the room. Ella sighed in disappointment staring down at the poor creature before turning a nasty glare to the table filled of Dwarves.

"Honestly, and here I thought the race of man were the ones that found pleasure in tormenting others," She barked making the many laughing faces become red in embarrassment. Her eyes turned to Thorin, hardening even further, "You were right last time we met. You Dwarves are self centred."

For some reason those words. HIS words repeated back to him, made him feel sick as she gently picked up the hobbit and took him into the study leaving a room filled of ashamed and angry dwarves in her wake.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Glion suddenly snarled. And Thorin side, slumping back in his seat as his hands fiddled with the key. She was right though. And he thinks that's what caused such an argument in the company that was currently happening before him.

 _Tormenting._

Was that what they were doing? Tormenting the hobbit?

As the company retreated to the halls to find places to sleep in the small house under the hill, his eyes drifted to the study. Where the marksmen stood guard while Gandalf talked to the now, awake Hobbit.

She refused to look at any of them, if they came in close proximity she would shoo them off with a nasty glare, not letting anyone near the Wizard or the Hobbit who was sitting in his chair with a cup off tea listening to Gandalf rant.

He was a Baggins but also a Took.

She didn't really know the meaning to the linage but didn't pry as she switched her hearing to were the Dwarves were on the other side of the house. It was haunting but calming as the first few words of them singing echoed through the halls.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To Dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day._

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the heights_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fires was red, It flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

Ella sighed leaning against the wall and allowed her eyes to close as she listened to the singing. A longing returned that she had not felt in the past few centuries. A longing to return home. Not her original home; everyone she knew was dead there. But the one she gained from her rebirth. The Va'tor in the far north-east of Erebor.

It would be nice to be home again.

* * *

 **Hiya guys, Hope you liked it.**

 **Comment/review and tell me what you think, and I'm looking to add Characters to the lost race of the Va'tors so if you guys have any ideas let me know :)**

 **I'll post again soon depending on how many reviews I get XP**

 **good morning, good afternoon or goodnight where ever you are in the world and I will see ya all later**

 **-Victoria4505**


	4. Chapter 4: Going on a Adventure

**Hey guys, long time no see!**

 **sorry for the late update, been a little busy.**

 **But anyway here is the new chapter! hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter Four: Going on a Adventure

* * *

Being up before sunrise wasn't hard for Ella. Especially with a bunch of loud snoring dwarves. Her hands had remained against her ears in an attempt to drown out the dreadful noise through the night, but much to her dismay she could not rest even a few minutes without a Snore echoing through the halls like a thunder clap.

She glared at the Dwarves that were sprawled out in a pile, some limbs across another or elbow's in cheeks or sides. Some shifted around trying to find a better position on the wooden floor, others kicked out in annoyance for the sudden movement.

Snorting in mild amusement, Ella stared out the window of the Hobbit hole, watching as the black sky slowly gave into light and began to flourish into what would be a light blue. Her eyes moved over the hills of the Shire, watching the morning life.

Hobbit's are not early risers, the only life was that of the live stock moving in the pastures or the flock of birds gliding through the air. If only Eyuvale was like this.

Eyuvale was the main city of the Va'tor, smack middle of their country. hidden away in the mountain valleys that separated them from the serpents of the north. It was a grand and elegant city almost eleven like for its open halls and rooms. Made of stone the color of Ivory with lush vines that wrapped around the frame work of their buildings. Although she missed her home she did not miss those walls that surrounded the city like a prison. It had made her feel like she was in a cage despite living in the inner ring of the city.

Maybe one day, when she was ready; she would go home.

Movement was caught by her watchful eyes as the Dwarves began to stir, The woman couldn't help but watch as they slowly got to their feet, rolling their shoulders and arching their backs. Sore from laying on the floor all night.

'better get use to it, because we will be doing a lot of it,' She thought with sick amusement as she watched them whine and complain about their stiff bodies. Excusing herself Ella slid outside to find her stallion.

Artrios rose his powerful neck, chewing on the long grass by Bilbo Baggins home, his thick tail flicking the flies away from his sides. Ella strode out the garden's, swinging over the fence to reach the horse's side. He sides rumbled as he nickered a hello.

"Good morning Artrios," Ella replied as his massive head rubbed against her body to scratch an itch he couldn't reach. She couldn't help but chuckle at his behaviour. All though he was a moody male, Artrios still affectionately coddled her.

Her hands slid into his mane, running through the waves before grabbing the tack she hid by his feet. Moments passed as she tightened the girth and adjusted the support straps, moving swiftly as she attached her pack over the back of the saddle and began to put on the bridal. Artrios always hated the bridal.

Artrios snorted and his ears flicked back. She gave him a sour look as the stallion rose his head up out of her reach. He had done this since she first put a halter on him as a colt. Guess old habits die hard.

"Artrios, I put up with your moody arse all the time, the least you can do for me is bring your head down so I can put on the bloody thing," she hissed under her breath but he just snorted at her, shaking his head as he adjusted his weight with a step back.

Moody arse.

"So you're the one that owns that beast," She glanced over her shoulder to see Fili and his brother Kili staring at her with awed expressions. The marksman rose an eyebrow.

"It's a horse, not a warg," she argued and caught Artrios when he lowered his head, thinking she wasn't paying attention. The stallion whinnied in annoyance at the straps sliding across his face and locking around his ears. snorting as his rider pushed the metal bit in his mouth.

"You should know better Art," Ella snickered at her stallion who seemed to be glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour when he shifted to give her his massive rear, "oh, stop being an arse."

The horse snorted and gave a flick of his tail that brushed her arm. The brothers couldn't help but be amused as the marksman had a childish argument with her horse who responded in the same manner. How could a marksman of a lost race be so humorous?

"I didn't know that the Va'tor could be funny," Kili commented with a grin, his brother snickered at the comment but both his smile and his brother's noise of amusement was dropped at the blank stare.

"You believe that the Va'tor are cold?" she asked. she asked for both in mind and heart. Wandering what they thought of her. Va'tor were like any other race. They lived, laughed, cried, and died just like any other.

"Well, from the stories uncle told us," Kili stammered worried that he had angered her, he didn't want to be killed by her barely missing aim with a bow or knife, "we just,-we guessed.."

"Jumping to conclusions based on someone's tale is a little harsh don't you think?" She questioned making the brunette flush red as she pulled the reins of her horse and brushed past the two. Fili watched her leave, his eyes following her back until he turned back to his brother.

"I like her," Fili commented with a bright grin. Kili gave him a look of disbelief as the rest of the company filed out with Gandalf.

Ella watched from the back of her stead as the dwarves and wizard walked over to the pasture that held all their ponies, and already Artrios was snorting in anger as his ears went flat against his skull and his pawed the ground with his hoof. Artrios wasn't fond of other horses no matter if they were a pony or not.

Ella sighed. Her horse had all sorts of problems.

"Good morning my dear," Gandalf greeted coming up beside her on his chestnut mare from the Rohan plans. Artrios nickered in warning.

"Morning, how long will they take?" she asked gesturing to the dwarves that were putting packs on their saddles or helping other's onto their ponies. Gandalf rose an eyebrow at her.

"Impatient as always," he mused making the woman scoff as Artrios shifted off to the left to put some distance between him and the mare.

"He was the one who said he wanted to be out by sunrise," she grumbled then jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "it's sunrise."

Gandalf looked in the direction she pointed and saw that it was indeed sunrise, the black sky now becoming an orange bleeding in pinks and purples as the sun rose over the distant hills. It was comforting, a new dawn a new day he supposed. He could see the growing annoyance and frustration on the marksman's face as she scowled down at the dwarves that had finally gotten on all their ponies. Then she had smirked.

"They're still so short," she mumbled quietly, not quietly enough when Gandalf shot her a warning glare which she rose her hands to. Though it was true, the dwarves were still a few meters shorter despite being on their ponies.

Ella had to bite her lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape when Thorin passed her with his head held high on his stead's back. His eyes were level with her thigh. Gandalf watched not finding it slightly humorous as she inwardly giggled at the dwarves.

"refrain from say such comments in front of them, Ellanora," He spoke blandly. But Ella just rolled her eyes, using one hand to guild Artrios to swing round and follow after the dwarves.

"Do you think the hobbit will show?" It was Bombur. Ella only paid half attention to the dwarf's conversation, apparently they were bidding if Bilbo would show up or not. Gandalf took part in it as well.

'men' she rolled her eyes before breaking off from the line and pushing Artrios into a trot, he neighed in approval, grateful to speed up from walking. Time to start playing her roll as a tracker for the company.

Separating from their little herd, Ella and Artrios made way for the thickets. Her lips forming a thin line as she felt each and every pair of eyes digging into her back. Judging little sods they were. Sexist? maybe.

But the idea of being on the road again with people she didn't know travelling from one place to another, it brought a smile to her face. Remembering the countless years as She patrolled the boarder of her country with other Marksmen to aid lost merchants.

Her thoughts travelling to her old friend Khestrig was a Dwarf re-birth Va'tor. only a few week behind herself. He was a kind Dwarf that was Loyal as a wolf. But one wrong move and you would feel his wrath. Her eyes drifted across the forest as she rounded a tree to the blonde heir and Dwalin.

Yeah, Khestrig was defiantly a mix of those two.

But the small smile that was on her lips in the moment of fond memories faded as she remembered the Elf that was apart of their little group. Nyvorlas who re-birthed to the Va'tor was always butting heads with Khestrig, the constant feud between their two races continued into their new life.

Nyvorlas was a previous greenwood elf that died in battle, He had an arrogant and bland personality but fiercely loyal. Notice the same characteristics? Loyalty.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't been so loyal in her previous life before her death, then maybe she wouldn't be cursed to an eternity. Nyvorlas was used to it since elves were naturally immortal, Khestrig and herself on the other hand weren't.

Watching through the last seven centuries as people died, over and over again. Some will be friends she had made; others would be strangers. It didn't matter. A life was a life. All she learnt how to do was to close her eyes.

Rapid footsteps and harsh breathing as if someone was running was coming up from the rear of the company, Nudging Artrios to rejoin the herd of ponies in a trot, her eyes connected with Thorin briefly. The king turning his pony as a familiar hobbit came tumbling through the trees with a pack over his shoulder.

"Wait!" a small voice, weak even. her silver eyes peering over the dwarves to see the stumbling hobbit frantically waving his arm around with the contract flapping around in the wind, "wait!"

The entire Company came to a halt as they allowed the Hobbit catch up, jogging down the line to the front where Thorin, Gandalf and soon herself where as Artrios joined the group once more.

"I signed it!" He declared with a bright smile. Artrios waved his head above as he came to a halt before the hobbit beside Gandalf, snorting into the Hobbit's curls. Ella couldn't help but snicker leaning on the hook of her saddle.

"Good Morning Master Baggins," she greeted and he smiled up at her. At least someone was a morning person.

"Good Morning Ellanora," he answered with an deep breath, but he was upbeat. Her eyes slid over to the exiled king who merely looked away sourly, Seems someone didn't appreciate the same brightness as the Hobbit, Such a Sour Dwarf.

Bilbo moved over to Balin and handed the snowy bearded Dwarf the contract, that eyed him with a mischief glint in his dark eyes. Silence passed for a few moments; nothing but the two horses and ponies snorting and shifting around was heard.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin mused out loud, folding the paper tight so he could place it in his bag, then turned back down to the hobbit with a smile, "Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin had grumbled over the chuckling of his company as he turned his pony straight. Ella watched him over her shoulder with a passive expression before her eyes lowered and Artrios pun himself back round.

What a great adventure it would be.

Bilbo's words of protests and being content on walking fell on deaf ears as the company continued on, Ella hid a smile listening until a loud yelp escaped the small creature as he was lifted up onto the only pony that didn't bare a rider. He sat stiff on the pony's back, his tiny hands gripping the reins in a death grip to his chest. The dwarves that passed gave no sympathy for the hobbit or showing how to properly sit on the mare without causing her distress. She whinnied throwing her head about.

"Master Baggins, I would suggest relaxing," Ella called from her place a few feet away from the line, his eyes darted to her in alerting confusion, "you're projecting your fear onto your pony. Lower your arms to your lap, shorten the reins and relax."

"Oh," he gapped, and slowly shuffled back as much as he could into the sacks behind him, relaxing his body slightly and lowering his arms, he glanced at her as his cheeks reddened. Ella tilted to the side. Was he embarrassed for not knowing how to ride a pony? She didn't recall seeing any in the shire, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Maybe this adventure wont be so bad after all.

* * *

To be continued...

Chapter Five: Story Telling

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **This one is a little rushed, don't know if you can tell but I can. Anyway I hope you liked it, and I will update soon. hopefully...maybe...I don't know...**

 **anyway took advice and answered a few questions in this chapter.**

 **Ellanora looks around twenty four in human terms ( her race was human before becoming the Va'tor) then add on Seven centuries. old but not too old. Her other Va'tor companions Khestrig was around Thorin's age when he died then add the same seven centuries But Nyvolas has a thousand or so years on both of them, because hey, he's an elf.**

 **So keeping a few characters of the va'tor race to a minimal and answering how old She was and a little bit of her back story. :)**

 **So, if anyone has any other questions, let me know in the reviews.**

 **Good morning, good night, good afternoon to where ever you guys in the world and I will see ya all later**

 **-Victoria4505**


	5. Chapter 5: Story Telling

**Hiya guys! Chapter Five is up! Haven't updated when I said I would and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Anyway there is a rant at the bottom of this chapter; read it or don't read it I really couldn't care less, it's just me venting.**

 **But anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

 **-Victoria4505**

* * *

Chapter Five: Story Telling

* * *

Everything was going down hill, too damn fast. First it was Bilbo forgetting his handkerchief and demanding that they turn around and go get it; Ella's nose had scrunched up in utter disgust as Dwalin tore off fabric from his tunic and shove it into the hobbit's tiny hands. Seriously you didn't know where that's been!

Bilbo looked like he was going to be sick.

The it was Thorin snarling at her at every given moment, So much so that the others were joining in; questioning her abilities as a tracker. Gandalf remained Silent as the Dwarves picked on Bilbo and herself. It was because they were outsiders. In the end, Ella pushed on ahead of the company for the twenty-seventh time that day; moving through the thick forest. Even on Artrios's back she could feel the fourteen pair of eyes piercing her back, It unnerved her greatly.

Through the drizzle of rain, pearl nocturnal eyes moved to the shadows that could see deer moving through the shrubs, birds hiding in the cracks of trunks and hares hiding in the fallen logs. But it didn't stop the movement of their company as the rain soaked through their clothes and belongings.

Artrios snorted in displeasure as the mud clumped to his hooves and tail, A fussy stallion that liked his image. Ella smiled as they moved through the trees, her stallion leaping gracefully over a falling log as he made his way back to the line upon her request. A leather covered hand ran over his wet pelt in comfort as the stallion ended his trot to the Rohan bred mare, the Grey wizard rode.

The Va'tor smiled at his irritated snort, flickering ears and tossing head as his body twitched. Begging to move at a faster pace besides the boring and slow walk. He wanted to run. Fly through the forest. But her smile and attention on her horse faded, she turned to Gandalf when he coughed to gain it.

"Tell me my friend; is there danger before us?" He looked only slightly concerned, not really bothered if her answer would be yes or no. The raven couldn't help but tilt her head in his lack of concern.

"Not as of yet," She regarded him coolly, as her eyes met his out of the corner of her eye, she was irked by him. as mysterious as Gandalf was, he sure was a little creepy. But maybe that's just what her opinion. Her eyes locked on the king over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

His unkind words from before about Bilbo and the hobbit that gained laughter from his fellow dwarves were still fresh in her mind like an opened wound. She would have thought that after all these years he would have been a little more kinder.

Boy was she wrong.

"A woman shouldn't be out in the wilderness, tracker or not," he had said with an ugly sneer on his face, her back was to him when he spoke loud enough for the company to hear, and unfortunately; her as well, "they belong at home with the children."

It stung more than she would admit. The woman had sent a cold and ruthless glare that promised a knife between his eyes if he continued. Although reborn and given a second chance at life, Ella's previous life was haunting. Her father was never there and her mother was a drunk. She was the black sheep of the town; people had given her one glance and never look again.

She didn't know how a family was suppose to act. She didn't know the customs of being part of a family let alone start one. She didn't know how to act like a lady. But one thing she did know; was to survive. Being a girl and getting married, starting a family was never in the for front of her mind. Taking care of her mother and herself was.

So it hurt.

Which leads to her glaring him down the line of Dwarves who avoided her harsh gaze. With a deep breath to calm her anger, did she turn to the wizard who watched her with concern swarming in his dark eyes. Artrios's ears flicked back as he kicked his hind legs out; Her anger and irritation passing to him That caused the mare behind him to whinny in alarm.

"You can tell the arrogant king that I will go on ahead to search for a place to rest," She grumbled, and before the wizard could speak; Artrios took off, flickering his tail as he cantered down the path, His hooves slapping into the mud and puddles. Following the trail that twisted and turned, until they finally escaped the miserable atmosphere of the dwarves cursing under their breaths and snarling to the blissful silence.

Breathing in the refreshing air, did Ella let her hood fall and her mask slid down her neck, enjoying the small grains of water on her skin. She smiled as she remembered the times of Khestrig, Nyvorlas and herself would race through the forests of their home, betting to see who was faster or who was more agile when it came to climbing the city's walls or trees.

"We'll see each other again," they had said. her eyes had softened in sadness and longing. it had been years, how much longer where they all going to spend roaming the lands for those who needed aid.

'maybe one day soon, my friends,' she thought looking at the sky through the thick branches. As if sensing her mood needing lifting, the clouds slowly began to break and let the sunlight fall down onto the world beneath. Artrios nickered shifting back as a smile broke on her lips.

Slender fingers slowly placed the mask and hood back in their previous place to hide her identity, wanting to savor the feeling of the rain on her skin. Adjusting the hem of the mask until it no longer irritated, did she grab the reins once more, pull to the left.

"Come on Artrios, we have a job to do," She spoke gently nudging the black stallion up the path that began to rise up the side of a mountain. It was long before a spot was found clear of any danger that could possibly fall upon them. Finally being able to slide off the Stallion after two days of sitting in the saddle, Ella removed her packs, dropping them onto the grass before working on the girth. Artrios was relieved as the saddle slid off his back, his master placing it close to the tree line. His head dropping to the grass once the bridal was removed and placed with the rest of Ella's belongings.

"Suppose I should get a fire going for the grumps," was all she said before heading back into the forest to gather wood. Her footsteps silent through the leaves and fallen sticks, the Va'tor thought of shooting a deer for everyone but after all the drama the dwarves had caused earlier, Ella didn't believe they deserved her generosity of having a meal waiting for them.

'If they want food, they can go get themselves,' she thought sourly as she trudged back to the camp-site. Sharp hearing picking up the loud obnoxious dwarves that were walking upon the split road, and the scowl returned, 'hope they go right.'

By the time the Dwarves had gotten to the clearing by the cliff, Ella was sitting by the blazing fire on one of the many rocks, littered about. She didn't look up as they shuffled their ponies around, unpacking everything to spend the night. Obviously Gandalf led them up the right path.

'pity,' she thought bitterly.

Then her eyes were raised when the dark haired archer came forth, he stood before, glancing over his shoulder at his fellow dwarfs. Fidgety little thing he was. Though she had to admit she did like the scruff of the beard, he was appealing compared to the others. So she straightened her back and looked at him, her glowing eyes meeting his dark nut brown.

"About earlier on the trail," he began and instantly her friendly expression deflated into a thin line, Kili noticed and was ashamed with how his Uncle acted, normally the exiled king was very discrete about his resentment to outsiders. But since the marksmen had shown up at the hobbit's home, he's been nothing but cruel to her. He was raised that woman were to be treated like the finest jewel.

"It was expected, son of Dis," she assured quietly. And truly in her opinion, it was. Thorin's behaviour was because he had too much pride. And his pride had been wounded time and time again due to her saving him from attacks. She did not think of him weak, just that he could not handle the numbers stacked against him. He needed aid, she happened to be passing by and helped. He didn't like the fact that he was saved by a woman on numerous occasions.

'Men' she thought with a irritated scowl.

"But it's not right," Kili blurted. It caused a smiled to tug at the corner of her lips.

"Maybe some day you'll find out why he hates me so," She assured quietly before the angered bark of his uncle calling caught their attention. He did not looked pleased as he chucked a sack to the ground. The silent demand that his nephew come help unload everything from the ponies.

"I don't think I ever will," Kili answered walking back to his uncle. His words leaving her stunned by the fire as she watched Thorin snap at the prince for even walking five feet of her. The prince retaliated by yanking his arm out his Uncle's grip, hissing words just as lethal.

It was going to be a long night.

As the Sun fell, darkness descended in a matter hours. Her eyes watching the trees carefully as the dwarves ate by the fire, Saying she wasn't hungry had caused an uproar with half of the dwarves, thinking she was too stuck up for to eat their food. It was silly really.

But she wasn't hungry, she wouldn't need to eat for another few days. So Gandalf had to explain to them why she was refusing to eat. The Va'tor were like animals. Have a meal then go into hibernation till spring. same concept, really; just every few weeks instead of months. Still it wasn't enough to convince them, not like she expected it to.

Bilbo had snuck off after with an apple; he manage to nick without Bombur knowing. Giving it to the pony who's back he had sat on for two days, in thanks. And they said he wasn't burglar material, it caused a smirk to rise on her face.

Howls broke out, echoing through the forest and silencing the company. It was enough to scare the poor hobbit who had never travelled beyond the shire as he stumbled back to camp away from the trees that the ponies were tied too. The singing of wolves continued and it made her smile.

"Are those wolves?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Worse. Wargs," Fili, the blonde heir had replied with a sneer. He wanted to frighten the Hobbit. finding it amusing, his brother had joined in. However the rest of them went solemnly quiet as the two prince's joked about the danger that was out there in the wilderness of the forest.

"You think joking about danger is funny?" She had spoken up and all eyes had turned to her, she sat against her saddle with a dark look. A few of the other dwarves had the same. The ones who had experienced war, "you have no idea about what goes on in the world do you?"

"We're sorry," Kili spoke quietly as the woman scolded them like children. in her case they were. She narrowed her eyes at them before letting out a scoff, grabbing her blades and bow, "where are you going?"

"I need a walk," was all she said as she walked into the darkness of the trees. not really going far as she kept an eye on the company. The company had turned to Gandalf in confusion, even Thorin.

"Why is she so mad?" Bilbo questioned.

Ah here we go. Got to tell everyone about Ellanora an why she is so mad about them making fun of danger. her eyes rolled hitting the trunk with the back of her head in frustration.

"In her previous life, Ella was in the centre of war and death; lurking behind every corner," Gandalf began as his eyes looked to the trees, "Dying at such a young age to protect others that didn't deserve such. She was the black sheep in her town, mistreated for the mistakes of her Mother and Father."

The dwarves sat silently as Ella's mind had wandered back to dark memories of when she was living as the daughter of a merchant and a Drunk woman. The town had mistreated her because of her parent's stupidity and when the raid of orcs and men had plagued their lands, she died protecting the dressmaker and her child.

"To become a Va'tor is not as easy as people think," Gandalf pressed as he pulled his pipe away from his mouth, exhaling the smoke and staring into the hot flames, "To be chosen; you must die. And even then a selected few a chosen by chance. Ella had a fresh start; away from the hate, the bloodshed, death and war. For one so young she had seen too much already."

"So what happened?" Ori questioned, leaning forward. he was curious most of them were. Ella then decided enough was enough as she stepped back into the clearing, running her hand over Artrios's rear as she walked. placing her weapons back by her saddle.

"I spent the next five centuries trying to prevent the thing that had sent me to my demise. You assume that I don't know what war is. That I was just a woman that knew nothing," she answered coming up behind the dwarves, most jumped in fright at her sudden appearance, not hearing nor seeing her approach. Jaws dropped and eyes widened, but her eyes were on the king, " I have seen war, I have been in war and will continue to until there is finally peace between races that can't seem to have a god damn common sense to take time to get to know one another."

"Your five centuries old?" Bofur exclaimed. Her eyes rolled. of course that's the only thing they picked up on. She shook her head as the questions started up.

"But your not an elf!"

Are you half elf? Is that why you don't have pointy ears?!"

"How is that possible?"

"Alright! SHUT UP!" she snapped over their loud voices. her light reflecting eyes glaring at all of them, "I am no damn elf alright! Not even half!"

"Then how are you five centuries old?" Dwalin questioned with narrowed eyes, his arm folded over his chest as he stood by Thorin who held the same look. Distrust. Ell merely stared back and her shoulders dropped with a sigh of defeat.

"Va'tor are immortal much like the elves," she answered slowly, almost cautiously if you will. her hands pushed the hood back, letting her long raven braid to fall down her back, revealing her ears.

no points.

"I'm human. The Va'tor is a mixed race of Elves, men, dwarves, witches, shifters and nymphs," Ella explained her eyes travelling over each and every one of the dwarves, "we are all chosen by the high king when we died. Va'tor is although said to be the race amongst wolves we are also the guides in the dark. Believe it or not, I don't care."

"So there are different types of Va'tor people?" Bilbo questioned and her eyes landed on him.

"yes. all from the races in middle earth put in one big one," wording it like that brought understanding to their faces as they looked at one another. her arms left from their place; crossed over her chest, "Now that story time is over. I'm going to bed."

Not that she need it.

Flopping into the dirt, Ella rolled on her side; facing away from the fire. her eyes closing as she listened to Balin tell the story of how he saw Thorin as a king amongst the fallen bodies from war. A story of solemn victory.

'More war, when will it end?' she asked herself as she allowed her mind to go blank and fall into a mediation rest. Something she had picked up from the elves in Rivendell.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Chapter Six: Beware of the trees?

* * *

 **Hiya guys this is my third attempt writing this rant thanks to my fucked up computer! SO! to all the people who gave me shit about my gramma and crap like that, this is Fan fiction. It's a hobby that I like; Not like I hope it will become a real book** **I want to publish and hope to sell it in stores. Its for shits and giggles. I am grateful for the criticism don't get me wrong but I'm not perfect at spelling, I'm not a genius! And some of the stuff you have called out like how I word things is how I want it. I'm not a great writer, I know that and there are far better writers on here than I will ever be but I will write my story the way I want to. And if you don't like that then why are you still reading this? I will probably get a bit of hate for this rant, but honestly I couldn't give a flying Fuck But I will always be grateful to those who continue to read and follow 'Curse Of Ellanora'. I'm not trying to be bitchy and start a fight, I'm just saying how I feel.**

 **Alright rant over!**

 **Will try and update as soon as work and my attempt of a social life is out of the way which might be two weeks..I don't know.**

 **anyway hope you guys have a good morning/night/afternoon where ever you guys are in the world and I will catch up with you guys later! Bye!**

 **-Victoria4505**


	6. Chapter 6: Beware Of The Trees?

**Hey guys, sorry that I've been dead for months :(**

 **Been Busy with life, having now two jobs and all that leaves someone very tired so had no energy to write another chapter. However I have gotten out of my rut and going to try keeping up with my promise of put up a chapter every week or two, depending on how work is with all the shifts. What really got me out of it was even though I hadn't posted in a while was people still adding this story to their favourites! you guys are awesome, and you know you are! Thank you so much, here is a new chapter after months of nothing and I hope you guys like it!**

 **-Victoria4505**

* * *

Chapter 6: Beware Of The Trees?

* * *

He couldn't help it, the secret glances to the mysterious beauty that rode the magnificent beast of midnight with grace; his attention caught with a simple glance of her moon reflecting eyes back in the shire. His eyes followed her, even though she remained meters away in the shadows of the forest, Curious as though she was a single doe in a meadow.

"Care to stare any longer, dear brother?" Fili had mused by his side, noticing how his younger sibling shifted in his saddle to watch the woman move further away. The dark headed dwarf felt his cheeks redden at being caught, Great king Thrain, if his uncle had saw! He could easily imagine the rage on the brooding dwarf's face if he had ever notice the second too long of a glance in that woman's direction.

' _I would be disowned for sure_ ,' he thought bitterly to himself as he allowed his eyes to return to that of his pony's knotted mane. Uncle, seemed to hate, detest this woman for some reason he could not understand, what could one immortal human have done to deserve his uncle's rage? Kili made a face knowing his uncle would not act in such foolish manner unless it truly angered him.

' _but what though?_ ' it was a simple thought that had the gears grind in his mind, driving him into silence, blocking out his brother's lively chatter with the others of their company and Bilbo's sudden sneezes, Or for the fact the clouds had darkened casting a grey shadow across the forest and the rain began to fall.

He glanced at the only female companion of the group when they stopped for the evening, after she had found a canyon with an overhang above them to act as shelter from the misery of water. Ella continued to isolate herself from the group around the fire, knowing she wasn't welcomed by the others, and it irked him to no end. All because Thorin disliked her presence. The others followed his example and did the same.

Discrimination was a dangerous thing, an evil thing.

When the night dragged on, he curled on his side; ready for sleep to claim his tired body and mind. The others shuffled and shifted, muttering to another quietly behind his back, yet his tired attention was on the woman once more, sitting at the edge of the covered area with her four legged companion laying down beside her, his large ears swiveling about to anything that caused noise.

' _What a lonely image_ ,' he mused almost sadly, then his eyes finally closed and his mind went blank as sleep claimed him.

The rain had continued the following days, all of their supplies were wet and soggy, before getting tossed into the shrubs. Mud sticking to their boots and the hooves of their mounts, but the worse part was the cold and brutal wind that slapped against their shaking bodies. Ella's nails dug into her arms as she sat braced on her horse, her lips cracked and blue and her cheeks flushed.

"Ah, Mister Gandalf?" one of the dwarves spoke up, she didn't recall his name; being given there was so many to remember. Gandalf made a noise of acknowledgement to the dwarf from behind her, "is there something you could do about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf!" Gandalf boomed making her hide a smile, it seemed he was fed up with the dwarves asking him to solve every little problem that they faced, like the bee hive that hung from a branch over the trail earlier. Or the bunny that had them all on edge from rustling the bushes, "It will continue to rain until it is well and done!"

Ella snickered in amusement despite how cold she felt and tugged Artrios to the left, following the bend around the line of trees.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should go find yourself another wizard," The childish snap had Ella chuckling under her breath. He was like one of their young, so easily annoyed yet to other races so patient. It brought her joy and sadness as it reminded her of home.

"Are there any? Are there any other wizards?" The hobbit inquired.

"There are five of us," Gandalf stated half out of irritation and wanting them to shut their traps and the other half of being bored and having nothing else to do. The grey wizard looked over his shoulder to the hobbit, "The greatest of our order is Saruman -the white! The blue sister, come to think of it I have all but forgotten their names. hmm."

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast -the brown," Gandalf answered immediately but with a troubled expression.

"And is he a great wizard? Or is he like you?" Bilbo inquired. The look of disbelief was not hidden on the wizard's face as he took in the Hobbit's question, trying to decide whether it was offensive or not.

Insulted, the Grey wizard seemed to be thinking of a response. Having heard the conversation; Ella glanced back at the two with a wince at the comment. She thought he was a great wizard; he was hard to understand sometimes and had a habit of leaving at the most impropriate times, but he was always willing to give guidance and help when he could.

"He is a great wizard-in his own way. A gentle soul that prefers the company of animals to others. He has a watchful eye on the vast forest lands to the east of here," Gandalf ended his little chat, still sore from the insult of not being a great wizard as he nudged his mare to walk along side the Frisian stallion and it's cloaked rider. Her silver eyes watching him closely.

"Don't worry Gandalf The Grey," she assured with a hidden smile, "The blind will never truly see the beauty someone can have."

The aged wizard smiled at her back as she pressed on. Kindness was always shown, he mused, most times in the smallest forms, A kindness that can only bloom out of those who have suffered and wish for others not to. The ones that see the best in others, as well as the worst and make them a better person, those people, are the most rare and beautiful of all.

Yes, he thought so. old wise grey eyes following the woman on her stallion to chat with the hobbit behind him, her silver eyes dancing with curiosity as he told her the day to day life of a hobbit and what he did for hobbies; things such as writing or being in his garden. And in return she told him about the Vat' our, the kingdom beyond the desert wasteland, a city of ivory and gold, hiding well within the maze of canyons and their rivers.

Two races, one of simple dwellers, the other of legend, but both yearned for their homes. How simple facts can unite two different people together, her hand squeezed his small shoulder gently in a gesture of assurance, that this will be over sooner than he thought and he will be back in his gardens and she would return to the lost desert city.

The tender moment sparked something within the air, tilting his head back, he was able to sneak a peek at the sky beyond the brim of his hat, blue flowing through the cracks of grey until the sun shone bright. With the sky clearing and the rain leaving, they pressed on through the wet forest. The guide of the company took the opportunity to nudge Artrios forward, his pace quickening to a canter.

"Miss. Navigator!" The voice caught everyone by surprise as the two princes breached the line of ponies to take off after the larger horse, Artrios's reins were yanked back, he whinnied in anger at the sudden change, slamming his hooves into the mud to halt his movement.

"Yes?" confusion was clear in her eyes as the Dwarves reached her in front of the company, the fair one; Fili grinned up at her while his brother Kili looked away bashfully.

"We wish to accompany you, to learn your legendary tracking skills for future reference," Fili stated easily when she raised an eyebrow at them skeptically, while she appreciated the effort they gave, a sigh escaped her and Fili added on before she could speak, "purely academic, of course."

"I appreciate it, really. But I think your Uncle would gut me," She joked bitterly. It caused them both to look over their shoulder to the king who was a pony behind Gandalf and Dwalin. his expression cold yet his blue eyes held fury. Daring them to continue to even talk to her, "Thank you though, Fili, Kili. It means a lot."

And with that she continued, kicking Artrios off, a loud grunt escaped his nose and he threw his head around as he resumed his canter, leaving the two to watch his backside and his rider fade into the forest's depths. Kili stared, stared until he could no longer see, her words of thanks were in the front of his mind like an endless loop. _Thank you, Fili, Kili_. KILI. She said his name. Suddenly his eyes brightened and a small smile crossed his face. She had acknowledged them.

"What were you doing?" Thorin snarled, zooming to their side, causing the happy expression to droop back into a frown, something always had to ruin the good mood, Uncle staring them down with disagreement was more than enough to leave the both of them bitter, "I thought I told you not to speak to that wrenched woman!"

"I don't understand. We were merely asking how to track, it could be useful later on," Fili spoke with confusion clear in his voice and in his expression. Kili looked at his uncle, agreeing with his brother. They were only trying to be nice, to make her feel welcome, "why can we not talk to her?"

"It doesn't matter, just stay away from her," was all their uncle said as he turned his dark pony around to head back to the company that had passed them by.

"Why do you hate her so much uncle?" Kili blurted before he could stop himself. Fili looked at his brother in alarm, He had not noticed. The untitled king paused, turning his head slightly to show he had heard Kili's words, but did not answer. leaving his nephews behind.

The day dragged on longer than usual, filled with grumbling bellies and moans of agony that belonged to the dwarves that wished for their empty guts to be filled with food. The huntress rolled her eyes at the sound of another pained filled moan as she led them to an abandoned village that was overgrown with grass and rotten wood. Coming to a halt, She was the first to dismount; Swinging her left leg over Artrios's neck and landing with a small bounce.

With the dwarves pulling up and sliding off their ponies in a less graceful manner after days in the saddle, yelling and hisses of stiff posture that made her look at them with a face of 'are-you-guys-bloody-serious?' But then again she had been in the saddle for most of her new life, She was use to it where they were not. Her eyes drifted to the surrounding trees and rotting remains of the houses, taking note of Gandalf following Thorin into a hut to talk privately.

Irritation, that was what she felt. By the eyes glancing at her every few seconds as she stares off to the side, or the gossiping whispers about her, that was spreading between them, the hopelessness on the hobbit's face as he just watched and not being able to defend her knowing he will be tossed under the bus with her, Thorin's bitter yet childish attitude towards her or the fact Gandalf just sat on the sidelines watching the entire thing and waited for it all to go to shit while he puffed his pipe.

It all Irritated her. Angered her even. However she was surprised she lasted this long without snapping and biting one of their heads off. Through narrow eyes she watched as Gandalf storm away from the Dwarven King in flaring anger as he grumbled under his breath, brushing past every dwarf and one hobbit to get to his mare.

"Gandalf? where are you going?" Bilbo's panicked voice rose above the rest as he followed the wizard to his horse.

"To seek the company around here with the only sense," was the wizard's resort, She had to crack a smile at the insult to the stubborn and hardheaded dwarves.

"And who's that?" The Halfling asked curiously.

"Myself, master Baggins!" Gandalf shouted approaching where she stood, he took a moment to calm himself before speaking, "Watch over them. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"You and me both my friend," She sighed, pushing her hood off to run her hand through her messy braid. He nodded gratefully, brushing shoulders as he passed her and mounted the chestnut, her hand rested on the mare's thick neck. Her moon eyes met that of his old grey, "ride hard yet with caution my friend."

"Beware of the trees, my dear," he stated as he adjusted the reins before letting his horse move, the mare allowed her head to rise and her tail to flick before she was off in a trot.

 _Beware of the trees?_

* * *

Chapter 7: Damn Trolls!

* * *

 **Please comment/ review**

 **would love to see what you guys think or what you think should happen within the following chapters!**

 **Good morning, afternoon or night where ever you guys are in the world and I will add another chapter soon!**

 **-Victoria4505**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trolls

**OMG! It has been ages since i posted the new chapter, and I'm sorry for that! Just got caught up juggling around with life. But I was finally able to sit down and finish the rest of the chapter, So YAY! Posting this just before going to work so I will try my best to get the next chapter up within a somewhat more reasonable time frame for you guys.**

 **But anyway, This chapter is kinda short but I hope you guys like it, Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Trolls

* * *

Night had descended over the company, the cool breeze passing through the forgotten farm house and over grown pasture, the fire blazing bright with the dwarves huddled around for supper. For once it was peaceful, Ella mused to herself in the shadow of the trees on the old fence, observing the group. Before the sun had fell behind the mountains, Thorin had demanded that his nephews would watch the ponies for the night, not caring how begrudging they were about it.

So she sat watching as Bilbo carry two bowls of soup into the tree line to the left side of her where the ponies where gathered, after following Artrios when the saddles were removed. To this hour she watched the hobbit pace and fret about Gandalf's sudden departure, more like leave him to a pack of snarling wolves then a company of dwarves that had brushed him off.

Sighing through her nose, Ella bowed her head before lifting her eyes up, A dangerous and threatening look to make sure the dwarves would think she was not in the mood for their snotty comments or jests. but that didn't stop the hobbit earlier.

"um, Lady Ella," Bilbo questioned upon his approach, watching wearily as the girl lift her head to look up at him, her white eyes shimmering in the darkness, "I was wondering if you knew when Gandalf returned."

"Gandalf has a mind of his own, dear Bilbo, Leaving when he wants to even in the worst of times," she stated with a wry smile. His hopeful expression had dropped at her words, "but he will come back. In his own sweet time. that's what makes him frustrating I guess."

"I see, well, thank you, lady Ella," he ran his palms over his jacket before giving a short bow that made her snort in amusement.

"Lady? My dear master Baggins, I am anything but," she bemused as her eyes glistened in amusement. He blinked before giving a quirk of his lips. But that had been hours ago, And now all she could blink at was two panic ridden dwarvish princes. She raised her arms out of the way as they stumbled in front of her, it was almost comical; the three of them.

"We need, your help," Kili gasped between his breaths, after running back to the camp, Ella raised an eyebrow at them in confusion. He stood from being bent over and glanced at his brother who wasn't in a much better state, rolling his eyes, Kili turned back to the huntress, "Trolls have been taking the ponies, Bilbo's trying to get them back."

 _'Beware of the trees, my dear.'_

Gandalf's words rang through her mind as she stared at the two, then her eyes flickered to the tree line where Bilbo had gone through and where they had erupted from. Then her eyes went over to the dwarves that sat no further than a few meters.

"Something tells me he didn't go in willingly," she accused with a raised eyebrow, the two had flushed in shame as they bowed their heads to avoid her harsh stare. Oh, For the love of the great king! She sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose, "why not go to Thorin?"

"He'll gut us!" Kili seethed under his breathe and Fili scoffed in agreement. So they came to her as a last resort, well that's comforting. Her face showed her irritation, they braced for her refusal, then she released her breathe.

"Fine, I'll go help. But!," She began, cutting them off when they grinned in relief, her finger pointed at the two of them in warning, "You go tell Thorin and the others."

"Are you mad?"

Ella ignored their hissing as she stood, placing her belt back on, Kili's eyes fell to the quiver attacked belt on her left thigh then to the two blades sitting on either side. So many weapons, much like his own brother who had only swords or knives. it only dawned on him how deadly this woman was. The ferocity in her gaze when she looked over her shoulder, daring them to defy her. Then she was gone. Shadows slithered over her back as she faded into the forest, her footsteps silent. Being yanked out of his daze, Kili ran after his brother to the old farmhouse, bracing himself for his uncle's wrath.

Moonlight peeked through the treetops, letting her eyes shine as she carefully manoeuvred around fallen trees caused by the bulk of the trolls. Footprints a meter long and half a meter in width sat clear in the muddy water, but it caused her brows to furrow. There was more than one. Letting her mind clear, her hearing extended, Simply waiting.

 _'Where are they?'_

Moments passed before a twig snapped, it was small but it was enough. Not even ten meters to her right, her eyes slid open, shinning brighter than before. Primal instincts kicked in as she prowled forward, the blade of her throwing knight shimmering in the light of the moon. A creature of shadows that promised death.

Lights of the flames made the clearing glow with orange and gold, Frustrated grunts and yells of the dwarves reached her ears; moon eyes rolled in irritation. Trust them run right into danger. But her eyes lifted to the three massive hulks of leathery grey and her nose screwed up at the horrid smell.

"Do they even wash themselves?" The woman hissed under her breath.

Disgusting, that was all she could think of them, no respect for personal hygiene. Call her insane but a bathe a day is the least someone of any race should do. The three trolls reeked that bad, that it came through her mask; A thick fabric that kept most smells away from her sensitive nose. That she had to step back into the trees to breath fresh air, then took a deep breath to hold. Best to get it over with quickly. Ella dove forward, rolling across the dirt, her knife pierced the first troll between the eyes the minute she left the roll to kneel.

"How dare you!" the second grabbed his club, bringing it above his head to bring down on her. Pulling an arrow out, The marks-woman spun out to the right at the last minute; aimed and released. Hitting him in his left eye, "ME EYE! ME EYE!"

' _Just a few more seconds_ ,' Ella prayed, pulling two more blades out from her belt. The two remaining trolls, were fretting over the arrow in the eye, so the blades were flung at the rope at one end of the stand that held the dwarves over the fire. With a kick of her boots, dirt flew into the flaming pit.

"OI! That's my face!" Dwalin barked. Ella sent him a filthy look before ramming the log off the hook at the other end, alarmed cries escaped the dwarves tied together as they crashed into the grass by the others lying in their sacks.

"I can imagine you can get yourself out, yes?" the sarcastic remark was aimed at the bald dwarf who glare at her, snatching her blade out of her hand. Childish, really. Her hood shook off with the movement Before taking the opportunity to blind the other troll.

"The Dawn will take you!" Her head shot up to the rocks where the returned wizard stood. Finally releasing her breath, Ella allowed her body to relax as the trolls turned their attention to the wizard.

"Who's that?"

"No Idea."

"Can we eat him?"

As if. With a simple smack of the butt of his staff, The stone beneath Gandalf's feet cracked, splitting down the middle and allowed the light of the new day to pour in. Her eyes widened in dread the moment the stone cracked, Light blinded her, her eyes pulsing painfully. _So much pain_. Backing away from the group, she dove for the shadow's of the trees, her palms covering the rest of her covered face as she listened to the Troll's screaming and the Dwarves rejoicing.

"My dear, let me see," Gandalf spoke gently as he pulled softly at her hands, frowning as she let out a pained hissed, his old eyes shining in concern as her blood was smeared over her palms, "forgive me, Ella."

"Don't fret. It was necessary, was it not?" she gave a small smile in attempt to lightened the mood, peeking through her blood shot eyes that had blood dripping from both corners. But did not ease the guilt that had coiled around his chest as she used what was left of her water to wash her face with a damp rag and rinse her hands, within moments her red eyes eased.

Thorin watched the scene carefully from a distance as Gandalf ran his hand over her eyes, watching as the tension left her body. he tilted his head in thought, so she had a weakness to light. The uncrowned king watched as they exchanged a few words, the woman nodded in agreement before she paused. Her moon white eyes stared him down for what seemed like an age, however Balin brushed past, patting his arm with a relieved grin.

"We should help the others," The old dwarf suggested as he steered the king back to his company and away from the woman. They had enough excitement for one day, they did not need to add two deaths on to it.

Ella looked away from the dwarves, Flickering her gaze from her shoes to the wizard before her when she felt his gaze. It was a All knowing look of concern which made her brows furrow in confusion.

"Do not think that I do not see it, My dear," He spoke in a riddle which made her head spin. See what? What did he see? But before Ella could open her mouth to question him, the old wizard stood and made his way over to the trolls, leaving her to ponder.

Question was; what did he see?

* * *

 **Please review! Might push me further to get the next chapter here!**

 **Hope you all have a good night/ morning/ afternoon where ever you are in world and I will be back soon!**

 **Bye guys.**

 **-Victoria4505**


	8. Chapter 8: Caves and The Brown Wizard

**Hey Guys! Back again with another chapter! Sorry that it is a few days late. been busy keeping a house clean, and it doesn't help when you have a lazy brother who doesn't help and just makes it worse by leaving dirty dishes, rubbish and his belongings around. So annoying. anyone had that? anyway I've managed six days of keeping my house clean! I am aiming for two weeks! :)**

 **It shows how sad my life is when all I do is clean up after my family. I should go see finding dory, is that any good? Someone let me know! Or any movies I should watch :) let me know in the comments.**

 **anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Caves and The Brown Wizard

* * *

"Where did you go, I may ask?" Thorin questioned with a pleased smile on his face as he stepped towards the wizard who was observing the stone turned trolls. Gandalf placed a hand on his hip and stood tall.

"To look ahead," He offered with a knowing smile.

"Then what brought you back?" The uncrowned king inquired with a raised brow when he finally stood by the wizard. Gandalf allowed his all-knowing smile to grown before he responded.

"Looking behind," was all the wizard offered, as frustrating as his tight lip was about his where about, Thorin was none the less grateful and bowed his head in thanks, "Nasty business. None the less you are all alive and well."

"No thanks to your Burglar and Tracker," Thorin praised, Gandalf turned to the king with a frustrated frown.

"He had a plan to play for time, at least until Ella came to your aid. If only the rest of you had thought of that," Gandalf pointed out with his brows raised in a means to state the obvious. The smile on the dwarf's face fell as he looked to the ground in shame for jumping in to hastily and having the only two members of his company who were not dwarves save them from mindless trolls. His eyes glanced to the side to see the woman help the hobbit calm down from the rush as the dwarves picked up all their fallen belongings, "I wonder, since when did mountain trolls venture so far south?"

"It has not been for sometime has it not?" He quires with a raised brow in question.

"Aye, an age I believe," Gandalf nodded before his thought filled with darkness, "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Dread filled them both as thoughts of the darkness that had once enslaved these lands all those years ago filled their minds, the thought of it possibly returning made their stomach's churn. No race would be safe. Not man, elf, dwarf or even Va'tor. Letting the thoughts be pushed aside, Gandalf continued to stare at the statues.

"They couldn't have walked through day light," He mumbled under his breath, so they must being taking refuge from the sun close by.

"Then there must be a cave near by," Thorin stated as he spun around to gather the rest of his company, rushing past Ella who was moving to talk to the wizard, puzzled by the determination in the dwarf's eyes she was hesitant to address the wizard.

"Gandalf?" she called, watching him spin towards her.

"What is it my dear?" he greeted with a smile. She did not speak at once, merely watching him carefully with concern. But she couldn't keep it quiet anymore. Since his return, something felt off, like they were being watched or something was coming. A threat, she felt threatened. They needed to take precautions.

"Something is wrong Gandalf, something is watching us," She blurted, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear, the friendly expression dropped in a blank mask as they stood in silence. The trees shifted letting the breeze ruffle their clothes and their hair flutter, Ella glanced around, barely turning her head to avoid distressing the company that was heading off into the trees.

"I am aware, Be on the look out for now. But do not raise alarm within the group," He warned her, she bowed her head at the order, understanding his motives. They did not need a bunch of Dwarves and a Hobbit yelling and carrying on in panic. Following after the group, Ella made it back to the hobbit who stood patiently greeting her with a polite smile. She only hoped that Gandalf knew what he was doing.

By the time Ella, Bilbo and Gandalf had caught the tail of the group, half of the company was already in the den of the trolls that reeked of rotting corpses and fungus. Ella gagged, backing up as she pinched her covered nose until she was a fair distance away. It was horrible! How could they stand to be in there?! Her eyes were watering as she watched Gandalf slowly step in, minding his footing and Bilbo hesitantly followed leaving her alone with the ponies and her stallion. Several moments passed before she could take in clean air, wiping her eyes.

Ignoring the ruckus in the cave horded with weapons and treasure, She took the time to listen to her surroundings and allowed her eyes to slip shut; Listening to the trees creak, to grass shift and their little herd of horse and pony graze, shuffling their hooves and talking though snorts, rumbles or whinnies. And that's how Kili found her. Sitting quietly on a fallen log with her eyes closed, stepping closer he wondered if she was sleeping sitting up. after all she did not get much sleep last night.

"You walk like an overweight buffalo," she spoke suddenly in the silence making him straighten at the insult, he blinked as she peeked at him with one eye and gave a small grin, "and breath like a warthog."

"How rude," he chortled with an amused smirk earning a small chuckle from the tracker. Then his brows furrowed, "what are you doing, if I may ask?"

"Listening," she answered. He rose an eyebrow, asking her silently to elaborate. Glancing at him she sighed in light annoyance, "Va'tor are required to hear the world around them, to know what is around them. Such as the doe a few meters over your left shoulder grazing in the thickets."

Spinning his head around, over his left shoulder and looking through the trees he indeed saw the brown back and slender neck of a doe grazing, who lifted her head sensing eyes on her before darting further into the forest. He turned back round thoughtfully. She was now looking at him curiously, Her pale eyes searching his face for something. The intensity of her gaze made his glance away as he shuffled uncomfortably, it was like she was looking through him and into his soul.

"You are different Kili; son of Dis," she declared making him sputter, his cheeks aflame. Ella gave a mused grin as she watch him become flustered and avoided her gaze, her eyes slid from the dark haired dwarf to the company that was exiting the cave with their weapon's stocked or carrying new ones. Standing, she slid away from the dwarf archer who watched with a questionable gaze, offering a small smile as she walked to her horse.

Yes, he was indeed different. Ella allowed a small smile to grace her features as she adjusted the stirrup, even if the rest questioned her, his kindness would be enough to show her that she was welcomed by someone beside Gandalf and Bilbo.

"There's someone coming!" Dwalin shouted drawing his axe high, Her head shot up in alarm. How had she not noticed? Frantic, Ella pushed her hearing to listen beyond the shouts and barking of orders as the dwarves drew their weapons. Her brows furrowed at the small thumps and quick swishes. It was fast and there were many but it was small, nothing but the size of a pig. And something was being dragged. Turning her head towards the grey wizard, her eyes held worry as she drew her blade's slowly and stood to the far side where the incoming threat was approaching. A tense silence passed that made them all shift their grips on their weapons before a sled burst through the foliage being pulled by overgrown rabbits.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

The small man hanging on the sled looked wild and half, his brown coat was old and covered in stains along with everything else he wore but was stood out was the bird dropping slapped to the side of his face. Ella wrinkled her nose, he looked like he did not know the meaning of a bath or washing his clothes. However they did not shy away their weapons as his feral glare landed on each and everyone of them.

"Ah, Radagast!" Gandalf greeted with a relieved smile, instantly the man now addressed as Radagast turned to the grey wizard and the furiousness in his gaze left him quicker then a hummingbird's rapid wings, "Radagast the brown!"

The dwarves were still cautious as Gandalf was the first to put his blade away, watching wearily as the grey wizard stepped up to the sled. Ella stood to the back, facing her body away while she watched the conversation over Bilbo and Fili's heads; tucking her blades back to her hips. Quite the entrance for a half mad man, Her eyes fell down beside her to the large rabbit who had moved slightly forward to sniff her foot, her brow rose as she watched the animal snort, shake it's head before continuing to graze with it's companions. what an odd little thing. Glancing up just in time to see Gandalf pull Radagast away to talk more privately, Ella watched the dwarves talk amongst themselves with Bilbo moving closer to her.

"What are they?' He asked giving the overgrown rabbit's a troubled look. Ella glanced at them as well.

"No clue," She replied with a shrug. The both of them fascinated as they shook their heads letting their ears flop about. It was very odd. Turning back to the company, her eyes caught dark brown glancing at her over a certain blonde dwarf's head. He held the stare before looking back to his brother, picking up their conversation to avoid her eyes. But she swear she saw his cheeks a rosy pink.

'Very odd indeed,' she mused quietly.

* * *

 **So Let me know what you think! If you want to see anything happen in the next few chapters or if you just want to talk.**

 **Review pretty please, or add to your favourites, i don't care, one of the two. XP**

 **Have a good morning, evening, afternoon where ever you guys are in the world and I will see you next time! :)**

 **-Victoria4505**


	9. Chapter 9: The Chase

**Hey, sorry about the absence, Here is chapter Nine for you all!**

* * *

Chapter nine: The chase

* * *

You know that feeling you get when something is wrong? The discomforting feeling of your gut twisting and all the alarms in your head blaring in your skull or the fact that it gets worse over a period of time as it gets closer to something happening? That is what she felt, Her gut was twisted tightly, has been since the Wizards of grey and brown walked off to talk privately and leaving her with a company of irritated dwarves. Alarms were blaring in her head making her rub her temples in discomfort. Something wasn't right. The feeling had crept up on her the moment Radagast had showed up on his sled, and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"Ella?" Bilbo questioned when he saw the Huntress pinch the bridge of her nose. Her pearl eyes blinked, ridding of the dark spots in her vision before turning to the Hobbit, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am fine," The woman of the shadows assured with a tight smile. Best not to worry them. Unconvinced, the hobbit did not press the issue further and merely nodded before turning his attention to the toy maker.

Letting out a breathe of relief, She slumped against the stone ridge; letting her eyes close once more. It confused her to no end, this feeling. The feeling of dread, being constantly tensed and her throat tightening. Was it fear? She did not know. All she knew was that she didn't like the feeling that had captured her entire body and wished for it to leave. The coil around her tightened the moment a howl echoed through the forest, her body tensed as she looked around, peering through the trees to find the source. Slowly, Ella drew a throwing blade and kept it tight as she felt Bilbo move closer to her for protection.

"A wolf? Are there wolves out there?" he questioned nervously, his eyes darting around as his fear grew. Ella stood in front of him and kept him close to the rock behind her.

"No," was all she said as the dwarves also took up arms and looked around wearily.

"No, that was not a wolf!" Bofur spoke and threw whatever hope there was out the window and caused Bilbo to squeak in fear. Ella shot the toy maker a glare before her ears caught the distant growls, her head snapped letting her hood fall just to see a black mass leap down the rocks towards them with the intent to kill. Black teeth bared and yellow eyes glowing with blood lust. Instantly, Ella threw her blade with precision, the silver blade now embedded in the warg's skull making it squeal as it tumbled the rest of the way.

"Look out!"

Dwalin and Thorin took the chance to slay the rabid animal, silencing its pain filled growls, Ella glanced over the top of Dwalin the moment he yanked his axe free, she twirled, flinging another blade between him and Thorin just as Kili drew an arrow and let it soar, Another had shot through the clearing heading for the backs of the two dwarves and face planted into the dirt, a blade in one eye and an arrow in the other, Ella looked over at the dwarf archer with a surprised blink who grinned cheekily up at her. Shaking her head with a snort, she moved to grab her used blades.

"Warg scouts, which means a Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin announced, ripping his new blade from the carcass. Ella rolled her eyes, Of course there was a bloody Orc pack. What comes next? Goblins?

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo questioned with disbelief. Terror was filling his tiny body. Too much was happening all at once and he could not handle it.

"So it would seem," Ella grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the trees. There just seemed to be too much trouble with this company; first the Trolls and now we had an Orc pack a few leagues away, hunting them and for what?

"Who did you tell, of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded as took a step towards Thorin. The dwarf king stared at the wizard, his blue eyes clouded with concern for his company.

"No one," He spoke softly, he was sure he didn't tell anyone beyond his kin that he was going on a quest to take back the lonely mountain. Not that he could, he was already a private person to begin with.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf snapped, his voice growing louder. Clearly he did not believe the dwarf king. The wizard's doubt made Thorin's brows furrow in frustrating anger as he glared back at the wizard.

"No one, I swear!" He resorted, then he allowed himself to calm down and peered up at him cautiously, "what in devils name is going on?"

"It seems you're being hunted," Ella spoke up causing everyone to look at the huntress, but her eyes were up over the rocks watching Listening to the many thumps and noises, "A dozen or so Wargs but only a handful of Orcs. Well that's not too bad."

"Ella!" Gandalf barked making her eye move to meet his, wide and curious and then saw all the wide fear filled eyes. Oops? So she simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the rocks.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin whispered loud enough for the company to hear.

"Well the ponies are gone," Ella piped just as Ori came from the direction their rides were.

"We can't! we have no ponies, they bolted!" He exclaimed in panic. Ella sighed letting her head drop with her annoyance. Well great, Surrounded by a forest making running a difficult task with a pack or Wargs and orcs just outside the tree line waiting for them and their best way of escaping on horse back was now gone. The huntress only wished Artemis got out of harms way, knowing that stallion, he would stand his ground, Orc pack or not. Dumb horse and male pride.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast declared moving for his sled, Everyone looked up in alarm. Say what? How would a sled and a handful of rabbits outrun a pack of bloodthirsty Wargs and their Orc masters? Even Gandalf seemed to doubt the brown wizard at this point.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, They will out run you," Gandalf spoke steady,

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast resorted right back, his lips drawing back into a mischievous smirk as he grasped the reins of his sled tightly, Gandalf raised a brow at him, what difference did the breed of rabbit make against Gundabad Wargs? "I'd like to see them try."

The howls echoed loudly through the forest, Ella leading them through the thickets, her eyes scanning for anymore Warg's waiting in the shadows. She had the Hobbit at her side, Practically pulling the poor thing along, however she knew he wouldn't keep up other wise.

"Stop," She hissed, halting before a rock. The line of dwarves skidded their halt behind her, hiding behind numerous tress, fallen logs or rocks, Peering around her rock, Ella hissed backing away from the sudden light, her hand over her eyes, "Bilbo how many?"

Seeing her difficulty, he crawled around her legs to peek by the rock to the opening of the forest. Where two Wags stood sniffing the air and ground, one carrying an Orc.

"Two Warg's, one with an Orc," He whispered shuffling back until his knee snapped a twig making the company freeze in their place. Ella slapped a hand over Bilbo's mouth when his breath hitched, pulling him back to her just as a shadow began to appear. Her eyes met the dwarves before and slowly shook her head. Do not move. She ordered. And they obeyed her silent command. Tilting her head back, she caught sight of the muzzle by her shoulder, a snarl escaping through the black teeth.

 _'One, two, three,_ ' the dark haired woman counted in her mind, slowly pulling her throwing knife out once more as she hit two. On three, she launched forward, barrel rolling out, spinning back to throw the blade, knocking the Orc of his mount. The Warg launched at her just as she pulled her curved blade out, slicing along the side of its face, down its neck and twisted. With a choked squeal it fell dead.

" ** _Filthy human_** ," the Orc spoke in black speech, his rage clear as he swung. she side stepped and swung her blade as he passed, a moment of silence passed then he fell to his knees and his head tilted, before falling off completely. sheathing her blade, she turned to the opening and glared, the other Warg was gone, clearly to join the others.

"We have to move," Ella called out and stepped over the body as she continued across the opening. Hastily the company followed, each awed by the power this woman had. Gandalf stepped past her, moving to the take the lead as he whispered in her ear, Thorin watched as she stood still, letting the company pass her. On his pass, he noticed the stiff look in her eyes, it was a look he knew too well, her eyes slid to his for a brief moment and he could see it.

Ellanora was someone you did not want as an enemy, With skills that rivaled an assassin's sneaking, a dwarf's brute force, a ranger's tracking, an elf's marksmanship and the speed of the quickest horse. He knew she would be a difficult opponent to face and come out victorious, But he knew she would stick to her word and protect this company as she was asked. And if there was one thing Thorin knew about her, she was stubborn enough to see it through.

"Hurry up," He turned round to see hard moon eyes glaring down at him. he glared at her before doing as she demanded. He didn't have time to be snappy at her when she was only doing her job, doesn't mean he wont have a few words with her when it was all over.

Breaking the tree line, they headed into the golden fields scattered through the rocks along the terrain, Avoiding the pack by dashing rock to rock. Already they were tiring from all the running, their bodies protesting as they were forced to continue, Ella had to nudge a few of the dwarves to pick up the pace from her place in the back. Her eyes darted over the endless hills to see Radagast weave along, dodging the Warg's that came from the front or sides, sharply changing direction to avoid the teeth at his heels. Ella smirked before rushing to catch up with the company.

"Ella! Come on!" It was Fili and Kili yelling across the gap between rocks, their eyes panicked and waving their arms about. Something was wrong, and she knew why; Radagast shot between them which meant the pack was a few meters behind. The Dwarves ducked out of sight, as the first Warg came into view.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath as she leapt up to climb the rock and flung herself over the pack. With a grunt she collided with the rock wall and fell down the side, landing before the dwarves with a pained gasp, "Ouch."

"you nearly exposed all of us," Thorin hissed yanking her to her feet. She glared at him.

"If you have time to snap at me, you clearly have time to run," She resorted, not in the mood for his royal temper tantrum and ran, the king rolled his eyes and made a move to run as well. The pack was moving away now, so they ran in the other direction only to come to a halt as the brown wizard and the pack pass a few yards away. So they turned back round and ran again. God, this was tiring. Getting cut off by the pack and moving again. It seemed Radagast didn't know where he was going.

"Ori no!" Thorin cried, yanking on the young dwarf's collar to bring him back to the safety of the rock. Silently they watched the Pack pass once more, Gandalf looked over at the huntress with a concerned glance as she ushered the dwarves in front of her like a the baby sitter of a wolf pack, tending to the young. If only she knew where he was leading her.

"Come on, quickly now," he uttered under his breath motioning his arm before him in the direction to go. Ella passed him first, now taking the lead with the hobbit and Ori in front.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded.

When the grey wizard said nothing, his suspicion grew. Gandalf seemed to be the only one knowing where to go, not even Ella knew where she was heading. Exhaustion was now running her down as she ran before everyone, leading blindly until the wind shifted and her eyes widened.

"Hide!" She hissed changing her footing to dive for the rock to her right. And soon the company huddled with her, not even daring to breathe, her hand was clapped over Bilbo's mouth yet again when he squeaked. Above them was a Warg, sniffing the air, letting out a rumble as he circled on the rock above them, His rider scouted the area for them with his blade drawn and at the ready, still they did not move.

Until Kili did.

Panic shot through her as he dashed out of hiding with his bow and arrow aimed high before releasing. It hit the Warg in the shoulder and he yelped in pain before another arrow hit it again. The Warg tumbled down the side of the rock with its rider, the dwarves rushed forward to silence both the animal and the Orc but it was too late. It's squeals and cries of pain had drawn the pack's attention from Radagast to the company. Ella closed her eyes in defeat.

Howls grew louder the closer the got, Her eyes landed on Thorin and she fixed with him a disappointed glare before they all took off yet again when Gandalf yelled.

"Run!"

"Stupid, idiotic dwarves," Ella spat under her breath as they slid down a hill that held a field with a few trees, her eyes darting to her left where she caught the specks of black within her already brightened vision. They were getting too close. They seemed to be zigzagging to avoid the pack, which did not help in the slightest as the massive animals cut them off in the front. Ella slowed down to a trot before halting all together as she peered at the Warg's that surrounded them on the distant hills. How were they to escape now?

"There's more coming," Kili called out from her left side, turning back to face the danger. Ella stood still with her blade now drawn.

"Kili! Shoot them down!" Thorin ordered.

'No! Don't shoot, you fool!' Ella barked in her head as she watched all sides. calculating which one would get close first. Fili ran past her to stand closer to his kin that now stood within the field.

"we're surrounded," Fili claimed and Ella had the urge to roll her eyes and give him a sarcastic remark, However she bit her tongue to stood tall. Watching carefully as Kili drew an arrow and aimed for one of the Orcs that was creeping forward.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

Her eyes widened, where was the wizard? He was here moments before! Did he leave them to fend for themselves or did he think her truly capable to fight off the pack while trying to get the company to safety? Either way, it left her terrified of what was to come.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin hissed tightening his grip on his axe. Her gaze fell before lifting to see the pack getting closer. Close enough for Ori to use his slingshot and slam a rock into the Warg's face. It growled angrily as a response causing Ori to stumble back in fear. Damn it.

"Hold your ground!"

 _'Against an Orc pack? We might as well slit our own necks and be done with it so we can't feel the pain of their teeth ripping into our flesh as they tear us apart fighting for this biggest bit,'_ Ella mused darkly as she shifted her weight on her feet. Thorin was sending them all to their deaths, believing that they had a chance against a dozen probably starved warg's and four Orcs who would take the sweet pleasure of gutting each and every one of them. It was hard to see hope at this point for the company.

"This way you fools!" Every head snapped round seeing Gandalf stick his head up from within the rock a few meters behind the company before his pointy hat disappeared, like he had gone downs some stairs. So everyone one rushed for it, Thorin stood on a bolder keeping a look out as he Eyed the hole the company was to slide down.

"Quickly!" he barked, and one by one, the company jumped down. But Ella was racing in the other direction. Kili was still a yard out, he would not make it in time. So she grabbed his scruff and pulled, with a startled cry, he stumbled back, he could hear his uncle yelling, "Kili! RUN!"

"Move!" Ella snapped, shoving him forward just as he jumped. With a startled yelp he collided with his uncle and they body rolled down the slip, gasping for breath, Thorin stood while his nephew laid on his back panting. No sooner did a horn bellow above, Ella came tumbling down, landing on the dwarf with a thump, "Sorry."

"It's aright," he assured quietly as the two merely focused on how to breath again once Ella moved to sit by Gandalf's feet. They could hear the whistling of arrows flying and the warg's growling before an Orc was sent flying into their hiding place. The group shuffled back as it left still at their feet, peering at it cautiously, Gandalf used his staff to poke it's chest to get a reaction from the lifeless Orc. When it didn't stir, they let out a breathe of relief. However their relief was short lived as Thorin pulled an arrow out of the body, an arrow with slender and elegant design and markings baring white feathers.

"Elves," the dwarf spat, tossing the arrow aside in his disgust. Ella paused, staring the arrow down before glancing up at the wizard much like Gandalf. Her eyes were bright in the dim light. Her silence was not encouraging to the wizard the longer she stared at him.

"I can't see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?!" Dwalin cried further down the tunnel. Somehow, Ella dreaded going further.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur snapped quickly, clearly the obvious thing to do as he rushed forward. Reluctantly and cautiously, the company followed. Kili glanced back at the opening before his eyes landed on the huntress who hid her hand behind the sash of her belt. Their eyes met briefly as he passed, concern in his eyes until he focused on walking with his brother.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf mused ignoring the eyes of Thorin and Ella. Dread had filled her gut as she walked slowly behind the group, her eyes dropping to her hand that had been hidden, a long cut that stained her skin red was now clotting black, infected with black veins around the wound. She had been cut by one of the Orc's blades while getting Kili to safety. Taking a shuddered breath, Ella tucked it back to her side and continued on. The path was narrow and snakelike, the company struggled to small gaps however they pushed on, Ella paused to breath as her skin slowly began to gain a layer of sweat. No one notice her pause as she took a deep breath and continued, her hand moving along the stone walls until they were finally freed. And her dread returned.

Peering over the dwarves, in a valley hidden to the world, stood a structure of elegance and beauty. Ella could barely hear Gandalf speak as she took in the house of elves. Rivendell. Nausea hit quick as she reached out to place her hand on stone, Her eyes flutter. Seemed it was catching up quicker than she thought. While the dwarves took in the land before them, talking amongst themselves and Thorin arguing with the grey wizard. No one noticed her skin become ash and her eyes roll back until she fell with a thud.

"Ella!" Bilbo cried in alarm as he fell to her side, the woman twitched on the ground almost shivering on her side. The dwarves huddled around the fallen member of the Va'tor.

"What happened?" Golin questioned the hobbit.

"She just fell," he answered quietly before resting his hand on her brow, "she's burning."

"She's sick?" Bombur asked with concern.

"Move," Gandalf snapped kneeling by the unconscious member of their group. His eyes running over her body, his hands moving over her legs and arms before reaching her hand. He paused feeling his finger slip into something wet. Turning her palm up, he caught sight of the black infested wound. His eyes closed in frustration, "Foolish girl."

"What is that?" Thorin questioned, looming over the wizard.

"It seems the Orc blade which she was cut with was laced with a venom from a particular spider," Gandalf sighed, "Only elves can rid the poison. We must take her to Rivendell Immediately."

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

 **Review and favourite please :)**

 **-Vicotira4505**


End file.
